


Christmas Wishes

by KingJackson



Series: Markson Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: On a snowy Friday night, Mark learns that there may be more to Jackson than his usual order of two peppermint mochas.A (brief) coffee shop au.





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am on christmas but it's my 2nd christmas on ao3 and I've never written a christmas fic before and so... I did! unbeta'd, but please enjoy.
> 
> merry christmas!!

Two peppermint mochas.

It was the typical order of Mark’s favorite customer, a man that only came through the drive-thru lane early in the morning, usually right before rush hour began. There was little to know about him other than what Mark had deducted over the recent months: his name was Jackson (per the credit card he always used), he tipped with each order and he always said ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ Politeness aside, Mark was drawn more to the voice that rattled off the order almost daily and the bright smile that thanked him at the pick-up window, wishing the line of cars before and after would simply disappear to give him a few seconds more of time to get to know the other man better.

His closest coworker, Yugyeom, sometimes worked the window in the morning while Mark handled customers inside their shop, but if he noticed Jackson’s car coming through the line, the younger man would always pull Mark aside, thrusting Jackson’s order in his hand as the window opened to take the payment. The way Jackson’s face seemed to shift when he noticed Mark at the window instead of the other workers made Mark’s stomach twist in a funny way, the blinding smile from the blond in the car window always drawing him in when he knew there was nothing he could do as a barista behind a counter.

Once Jackson had ordered his usual two drinks and sped off to what Mark assumed was a stressful high-level job (their lack of interactions let Mark’s imagination spiral), Mark would slip back into his usual laid-back ways, rolling his eyes at his coworkers’ snide remarks about his silly drive-thru crush. Ridiculous didn’t even begin to cover the possibility that Mark would ever go beyond what he knew about the other man and he never wanted to dwell on the mystery man longer than his shift entailed. Mark had his own responsibilities outside of the shop with classes and his social life - none of which had an opportunity for a random blond with a caffeine addiction to stumble into.

What Mark hadn’t counted on was a stormy winter night, a Friday evening on which he had accepted to pick up a shift for some extra cash. As the shop was dead and the tables had barely seen a customer all night, Mark found himself leaning against the pick-up window ledge, watching the snowflakes fall at a rapid pace. A snowplow barrelled down the street, pushing the slush to the edges of the road, nearly covering a car with its signal on to enter the coffee shop’s drive-thru lane, a heavy gulp getting stuck in Mark’s throat as he recognized the vehicle immediately. Scrambling to toss on his headset, Mark cleared his throat as he greeted the driver.

“Hi, what can I get started for you this evening?”

“One green tea,” Jackson ordered uncharacteristically. “Hot, no sugar.”

“Oh,” Mark’s confusion caused him to press a few wrong buttons on the screen, finally getting the order right after a brief pause. “Please pull around.”

Why Jackson was there on a Friday night made no sense to begin with, but his order seemed even more mind-boggling. In all of his days of taking and making orders from the other man, Mark had never made him anything except some sort of flavored mocha, mostly peppermint as the festive holiday season was in full swing. A plain green tea was nothing that Mark would ever associate with Jackson or his tastes and it was difficult to even prepare the drink with the recipient in mind. Mark wondered if he should ask or if it would be considered too intrusive, but it wasn’t as if they were complete strangers as Mark had spoken to him briefly many times previously. As he finished preparing the drink for Jackson, he ultimately decided to play it by ear, ready to read Jackson’s expression as the window opened.

“Good evening,” Mark put on his best customer service smile. “That will be $1.95.”

Instead of the heavy plastic of a credit card embossed with his first and last name on the front, Jackson passed over two worn dollar bills, looking just as deflated as the money itself. As Mark attempted to pass back his change, Jackson waved his hand, barely making any eye contact as he patiently waited for Mark to pass along his beverage. The entire interaction had been odd since the minute Jackson had ordered his drink, but Mark didn’t believe he had done something else to add to the problems Jackson was already facing. Grabbing the drink from the other counter, Mark turned to pass the cup through the window, figuring he had nothing else to lose as Jackson grasped the cup.

“I hope this isn’t too nosy,” Mark began, “but I can’t help but ask… is everything okay? This weather is horrible and I never see you come through here at night.”

“Oh,” Jackson looked at Mark and back to his cup before taking a sip, sighing. “I guess you’re right. It’s… kind of a long story? I guess… not really. It’s complicated.”

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Mark smiled softly, attempting to reassure Jackson of his good intentions. “I guess I’ll just see you Tuesday morning? Monday is Christmas after all…”

“How do you know I wouldn’t need to come here on Christmas?” Jackson raised an eyebrow, somehow okay with the snow filtering through his open window.

“Because… we’re closed?” Mark held back a laugh at the obvious, cracking a smile as Jackson finally burst into a round of laughter.

“Are you still open? Like, the inside?” Jackson attempted to peer into the shop beyond Mark’s shoulder. “Maybe I should wait for the roads to clear up a bit.”

“Uh, yeah,” Mark cleared his throat, nodding his head back behind him. “Feel free to come on in. There’s free refills on tea if you’re inside.”

With a smile, Jackson nodded back, pulling away to find a parking spot as Mark mentally banged his head on the nearby wall at his unnecessary explanation about store policy on hot tea-related beverages. As Jackson exited his car and began to walk towards the entrance, Mark rushed over to Yugyeom, the only other coworker scheduled for the night, briefly explaining that they should switch duties, easily gaining the task of monitoring the shop front, ready to take any customer orders should one even walk in. Catching his reflection in a decorative mirror, Mark quickly smoothed out the front of his apron as he waited behind the cash register, trying his best to look busy with the receipt tape as Jackson entered the shop.

“Maybe there’s a reason no one else is on the roads,” Jackson joked, giggling as he took his coat and scarf off, draping them over the back of one of the chairs near Mark’s position. “Thanks for letting me catch a break in here.”

“Technically, you’re just a customer,” Mark shrugged before realizing the careless nature of his words. “I mean, you can be here because you bought something and I don’t mind… sorry, it’s been a slow night.”

“I can imagine,” Jackson smiled, sipping from his cup and motioning to the chair across the table as he took his own seat. “Wanna join me? Unless you have other things to do…”

Nodding and making his way from behind the counter, Mark took a seat at the table, still a little nervous to be facing the mysterious man he had interacted with so many times before. Jackson was shorter than Mark imagined, but his body didn’t disappoint, a cable-knit burgundy sweater hugged his body nicely, fitting perfectly with a pair of skinny black slacks. If anything, Jackson looked just as festive as the drinks he usually ordered, reminding Mark of his initial confusion.

“I’m Jackson, by the way,” Jackson reached over, offering a firm handshake to Mark across the table. “I’m sure you’ve figured that out by now.”

“Mark,” he smiled back, shaking his hand and admiring the string of silver metal on his wrist. “I wish I could lie and say I hadn’t, but I believe it’s pretty obvious that I remember you at this point.”

“Why’s that?” Jackson grinned, fingers drumming along the side of his paper cup. “Embarrassed or something?”

“Not really,” Mark shrugged, running the toe of his shoe along the edge of a tile on the floor. “It’s part of the job, having regulars. I guess there’s always room for surprises, though.”

“Hm?” Jackson looked over, taking another sip. “Any good ones lately?”

“Well…” Mark trailed off, looking up and at the cup in Jackson’s hand before his expression drifted back to Jackson’s face. Slowly blinking, Jackson followed Mark’s line of sight, repeating the same pattern from the cup back to Mark’s face before realization seemed to visibly wash over him.

“The green tea,” Jackson stated, staring at the drink again. “It’s not two peppermint mochas.”

“It’s definitely not two peppermint mochas,” Mark laughed softly, amused at Jackson’s reaction. “Did you forget?”

“No,” Jackson sighed, placing it down on the table. “Like I said, it’s complicated. Kind of a long story.”

“Lucky for you, you have my undivided attention,” Mark motioned around the empty shop. “If you want to explain, I’m all ears.”

“Well,” Jackson leaned back in his chair, sighing again, looking more serious than Mark had ever seen. “I am… or rather… I _was_ interning at this marketing company, preparing press releases and sorting contacts, you know? Basic assistant stuff. I’ve been busting my ass there for months in hopes of getting a job offer at the end of the semester, but today I found out they went with someone else. All of it was a giant waste of time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mark expressed, looking at Jackson as the other man bit his bottom lip. “At least you’ll have some experience for a resume.”

“I guess,” Jackson huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as his attitude shifted. “I drove a half hour out of my way every morning I had to go to the office just to pick up their coffee order because they like this place best and for what? Experience… whatever.”

“Can I ask you something?” Mark scooted his chair a bit closer, checking again to make sure another customer hadn’t snuck in. “If this place is thirty minutes out of your way and you didn’t have to get anything for them… why come here in the middle of a snowstorm?”

“I, uh…” Jackson cleared his throat and shrugged. “Seemed like a good place to stop?”

“A good place to stop,” Mark repeated back to Jackson, amusement clear on his face. “Thirty minutes out of your way in a snowstorm on a Friday night.”

“Yes,” Jackson stared straight at Mark, taking the final sip from his cup before placing it back on the table.

“I’d like to take you up on that offer for a refill.”

 

Two green teas and a leftover Christmas tree-shaped cookie later, Jackson was halfway through another story from his time at his internship before an alarm rang from Mark’s pocket. Pulling his phone out, Mark checked the time before standing up, silencing his phone as he moved towards the door, locking it shut and switching the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’

“I didn’t even realize the time,” Jackson stood up as well, gathering his trash and disposing it in the can nearby. “I should get out of here since you’re closing up.”

“You’re fine,” Mark smiled, heading behind the counter to help his coworker finish their closing duties. “We’ll be done here soon and we can leave together.”

“Mark, I’m flattered,” Jackson giggled, wiggling his eyebrows as Mark ducked behind the counter to hide his blushing cheeks and maybe to also grab a damp rag to clean the rest of the tables with.

“Not what I meant,” Mark laughed, tossing the towel at Jackson who ducked out of the way.

“Terrible aim,” Jackson shook his head, picking it up from the floor. “Thank god you’re a barista and not an aspiring athlete.”

“You know, I always wanted to know more about the mysterious man ordering two mochas a day for weeks on end,” Mark walked over with a smile, snatching the rag back from Jackson’s grip. “Tonight, I find out he doesn’t even _like_ coffee… and he insults my throwing skills.”

“What, are you better at _catching_ or something?” Jackson giggled louder, watching as Mark’s face turned a brighter shade of red.

“Do you only speak in innuendos or something?” Mark managed out with a shoddy laugh, beginning to wipe down the tables and chairs in the dining room. “Dressed like that, I would have taken you for someone who gets _really_ into the holiday spirit.”

“I look cute in this sweater!” Jackson whined, a total 180-degree turn from his disposition hours ago. “Yugyeom! Tell Mark I look cute in this sweater!”

“Yugyeom?” Mark stopped what he was doing for a moment, looking up as Jackson froze in place. “How do you know…”

Looking towards the back of the shop, Mark watched as Yugyeom’s wide-eyed expression faded into disinterest, the boy slipping back behind a door marked ‘Employees Only’ in complete silence. Turning to face Jackson again, Mark watched as Jackson became captivated with a button on his jacket, unable to make eye contact at all.

“Jackson,” Mark called again, approaching him slowly, the blond not reacting to anything Mark did to get his attention. “Do you know Yugyeom?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Jackson shrugged, finishing fastening the buttons on his coat. “I don’t know what this has to do with anything, he’s just a friend I see sometimes in the classes we share and maybe we talk. Sometimes. Not a lot.”

“Uh huh,” Mark folded his arms across his chest, smiling as Jackson seemed to prefer digging his own grave deeper with every sentence spoken. “When did he tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Jackson glanced up, hands tangled in the scarf around his neck, acting completely oblivious.

“Don’t act dumb,” Mark laughed, nudging his side before untying his apron. “When did he tell you… that I think you’re cute?”

“You think I’m cute?” Jackson’s smile spread wide across his face, eyes focused straight ahead at the redhead.

“Yes?” Mark shrugged, folding his apron over his arm. “Yugyeom has a big mouth, but don’t worry, I won’t tell him you said anything.”

“Mark…” Jackson giggled softly, reaching out as Mark attempted to walk back to the counter, grabbing his bicep gently. “Yugyeom didn’t tell me that.”

Words dying on his tongue, Mark spun on his heel to face Jackson, regretting the accidental reveal of his subtle crush as Jackson’s smirk didn’t seem to fade.

“Well,” Mark cleared his throat, ignoring the tiny fit of giggles he heard from behind the counter. “Glad we cleared that up.”

“He told me that the cute barista who always seemed to be the one taking my order had a thing for guys in sweaters,” Jackson smiled, shyly slouching his face behind his scarf as Mark bit back a smile of his own. “When I found out I wouldn’t have an excuse to drive all the way out here for my bosses anymore, I had to come up with another way to meet you officially. I guess I should have waited for better weather.”

“I guess it’s kind of romantic,” Mark shrugged, unable to play it cool for much longer. “Weekend before Christmas, stranded in the empty shop with me, overplayed holiday music on repeat in the background…”

“Extremely attractive blond guy in a cozy sweater standing right in front of you…” Jackson winked, Mark giggling and shaking his head as he stashed the items he was holding on a shelf under the registers.

“Yugyeom, lock up,” Mark stated, pulling on his coat and zipping up the front. “Jackson and I are out of here.”

“Be careful!” Yugyeom waved, smug grin all too satisfied for Mark’s liking. “Have fun!”

Giggling as they both headed for the door, Mark waved back as he held the door open for Jackson, stepping out next to him as the chill of the winter air filled his lungs. The snow had slowed completely and the roads were clear, Mark sighing happily as he observed the colorful lights dotted around the trees lining the street. Looking to his right, Jackson’s cheeks had tinted pink from the icy atmosphere, breath visible with every exhale.

“Hey,” Mark smiled softly, bumping his arm into Jackson’s. “I usually catch a ride with Yugyeom, mind driving me home?”

“I should probably tell you that he told me that too,” Jackson scratched the back of his head, smirking.

“Of course he did,” Mark laughed to himself, shaking his head as he realized how much his friend had done to set the situation up. “Anything else he filled you in on without my knowledge?”

“Not really,” Jackson shrugged, strolling slowly to his car in the lot. “Just that he thought you were my type, and you are.”

“Good to know,” Mark smiled, trailing close to his right side, stopping at the car once they got to the passenger door.

“Oh! He also told me you’re a good kisser,” Jackson leaned in as Mark backed into the side of the car, goofy smiles on both of their faces.

“How would he even know?” Mark kept his hands in his pockets, amused by Jackson’s playful antics about the entire night.

“Maybe I made that up,” Jackson shrugged. “Maybe it’s my… Christmas wish.”

“I didn’t know those were a thing,” Mark pointed out, giggling as Jackson pulled his car keys from his pocket.

“We could make them a thing,” Jackson replied sweetly, rolling back and forth on his toes to his heels. “If you want to, that is.”

Moving his hand out to keep Jackson from fidgeting in place, Mark leaned over to close the distance between them, kissing the blond’s lips softly as the snowflakes gently fell over their shoulders. In one night, they had gone from a barista and a frequent customer to two people set up by a mutual friend, both in debt to a poor choice to head out in treacherous weather. With a little luck, Mark supposed his own unspoken Christmas wish had also come true, unable to believe that he was being embraced by his casual crush. Pulling away slowly, Jackson looked at Mark through thick lashes, licking his lips nervously as he attempted to read his reaction.

“So,” Jackson grinned, obviously satisfied with Mark’s kissing skills, “my place or yours?”

 

***  


While the taste of one’s lips after a holiday mocha was always delicious, for Mark, nothing could compare to the warmth of Jackson’s kisses, each one sweeter than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for a lovely year of support <3 it means so much to me that you read, comment, recommend and enjoy my stories. thank you so much for supporting these stories I choose to write.
> 
> a brief update about other fic stuff: hopefully will be finishing my one wip canon markson this week and finally FINALLY starting my next multi-chap markson au. hope you'll all enjoy. sorry the tag has been dry :(
> 
> twt: amerituandream (*new un yes sorry i know it's annoying but hi i'm there)  
> tumblr: kingjacskon
> 
> xoxo  
> kay


End file.
